El amo de llaves
by Florencia.jfb
Summary: Aaron Hotchner siente que su mundo se cae a pedazos, y necesita ayuda en la crianza de su hijo Jack. Así es como Harry entra en sus vidas. HP/AH Slash  Traduccion autorizada de "The Housekeeper"
1. De crímenes y pensamientos

**Hola! Bienvenidos a "El amo de Llaves", la traducción autorizada de "The Housekeeper" una maravillosa historia que escribe enchantednightingale.**

**De la misma manera en que voy a traducir todas las historias de Harry Potter que escribe slayerofdestiny, también voy a traducir mis favoritas de enchantednightingale.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (Harry Potter/ Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner)

Cuando se despertó no fue a causa de su alarma despertador, sino por una pesadilla. Por una vez esta no era acerca de Haley, sino de uno de sus casos. Una mirada al reloj mostraba que faltaban cinco minutos para que sean las 5 de la mañana. La cama estaba fría. Aaron siguió recostado, respirando profundamente por unos momentos. No había forma en que pudiera volver a dormir, entonces se levantó y entró a la ducha. Luego del baño, fue a la habitación de su hijo Jack, y pasó unos momentos observándolo. El sonido de la respiración de su hijo le daba una sensación de paz que no podía describir.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina. Dudaba que fuera capaz de desayunar tan temprano. Quizás una taza de café. Aaron Hotchner se detuvo en la entrada.

La cocina no estaba vacía. Su amo de llaves estaba levantado, y la mesa estaba servida.

"Harry", dijo Aaron.

Eljoven de ojos verdes se detuvo y se dio vueta a mirarlo.

"No vas a irte sin comer algo primero," el acento británico era muy evidente.

"¿Por qué estás levantado?"

"Escuché la ducha"

"No tenías porqué levantarte"

Harry giró sus ojos. "Bueno, lo hice. Y lo hice para no verte tomar café y luego irte. La cafeína no es un desayuno. Así que, siéntate"

"Eres terriblemente mandón" comentó Aaron, su rostro expresando nada.

"Tú me pagas para ocuparme de la casa y de la gente que vive en ella"

"Me refería a Jack"

La mirada que se clavó en el agente hizo a Hotch casi retorcerse en su asiento. Casi. "Y Jack necesita a su padre saludable y sano"

No habíaforma en que Aaron pudiera discutir con eso. Se sentó y empezó a servirse del pan tostado y las varias otras comidas que su amo de llaves había preparado.

"Jack tiene una excursión al museo hoy, es acerca de la historia de los dinosaurios. Supongo que será entretenido," dijo Harry mientras le servía jugo a su jefe.

Hotchner recordaba haber firmado la solicitud de permiso que había enviado la escuela.

"Y luego me pidió ir al cine; algunos de sus amiguitos van a ir. También tiene que terminar un proyecto para el lunes, y tiene una fiestita de cumpleaños el Sábado"

El jefe de Harry asintió. "¿Te ocuparás de todo?

"Por supuesto"

Veinte minutos más tarde Aaron Hotchner estaba camino a su trabajo.

Para el tiempo que regresó a su higar estaba cansado y era más tarde las nueve. No creía encontrar a su hijo despierto, y eso lo hacía sentir terrible.

Harry estaba alí otra vez, esperándolo con una comida caliente y noticias acerca de Jack. No le reprochó el haber vuelto tarde, pese a que hacía sóo dos días que estaba nuevamente en su hogar después de haber estado quince días en Kentucky con un caso. Haley hubiera estado gritando; la hermana de ella, aunque más tolerante, estaría frunciendo su entrecejo molesta. Pero Harry… Harry solo le dio la bienvenida y le contó acerca del día de Jack. Incluso tenía fotos de algunas actividades quehabían hecho durante la semana (Jack pintando con Harry, o comiendo hamburguesas, o mirando una película); y un video de la excursión al museo.

"Se lo pedí a su maestra," le contó Harry a Hotchner. "Ella lo consideró una buena idea, y me lo envió por email. Jack se comprotó correctamente. Ahora está bastante obsesionado con los dinosaurios, te advierto"

Harry era la mejor idea que Aaron había tenido. Luego de la muerte de Haley, brevemente había considerado la idea de pedirle ayuda a la hermana de su ex esposa, pero había una parte de el que todavía dolía por el divorcio, y la infidelidad de su esposa, y también por el asesinato de ella; y sinceramente no quería ver un recuerdo de la mamá de Jack tan seguido. Brevemente también había pensado en retirarse, y Strauss, su superior, había estado encantado con esa idea. Pero luego Aaron recordó la conversación que había tenido con Rossi, tanto durante el funeral de Haley como en la visita a su tumba. El tenía que estar con su hijo, pero sus compañeros de la Unidad también eran su famiia, y su trabajo era una parte de él.

Reid le había dado la idea de contratar a alguien que cumpla las funciones de amo de llaves y cuidador de Jack. Y así fue como Harry Evans llegó a las vidas de Aaron y Jack Hotchner. El jefe de la Unidad de Análisis de Comportamiento Criminal había buscado rigurosamente por alguien que pudiera ocuparse tanto de Jack como de la casa, sin tener otras responsabilidades, alguien sin antecedentes criminales y qué pase su evaluación. Al principio Aaron ni había considerado la posibilidad de contratar a alguien de género masculino, pero luego de que las diez primeras entrevistas hayan sido desastrosas (una había sido drogadicta, la otra le tenía fobia a los gérmenes, la otra era cleptómana y otra se rehusaba a hacer tareas del hogar), Aaron consideró entrevistar al hombre a quién finalmente contrató; y no se arrepentía de su decisión. No sólo Harry no era ni curioso ni metido, sino que también le daba al viudo su espacio, adoraba a Jack y se ocupaba de la casa, de Jack y también de su padre. Y siempre se aseguraba de que Hotchner estuviera al tanto de todas los eventos de la vida de su hijo.

La primera vez que Aaron cuestionó Harry acerca de las fotografías que había tomado de Jack en varias actividades, la respuesta que recibió había sorprendido favorablemente.

"Solo porque no puedas estar presente en ese momento, no significa que no puedas unirte luego. Y Jack ama saber que las fotografías son un regalo para ti, para que no te pierdas el verlo crecer. Incluso me pidió una foto tuya con tu equipo, ya que creyó que era justo. Te cuento para que sepas el porqué, cuando el te hable"

Hotchner le consiguió a Jack la foto que quería, y hasta ese momento, ya tenía dos álbumes completos con fotos de Jack y su vida cotidiana. Era un pequeño confort, pero al fin y al cabo, un confot.

El agente del FBI le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y un gracias a Harry cuando éste le sirvió la cena aquella noche.

"¿Te irás mañana?" preguntó Harry.

"No apareció ningún caso hoy," respondió Hotch en un tono que implicaba que el no tenía idea que iba a suceder al día siguiente. "No tienes que esperar levantado por mí; yo puedo limpiar lo que use y ensucie"

Harry se rió. "Soy un poco egoísta Aaron. Me gusta conversar con adultos cuando tengo la oportunidad; y tengo pocas oportunidades durante el día"

"¿No tienes amigos?" preguntó el agente del FBI. "Te dije que puedes usar el teléfono…"

"Lo sé, pero no hay nadie para llamar. La poca gente con la que quiero comunicarme, prefieren que les escriba"

"¿Por eso es que tienes una pluma y un fino papel en tu habitación?"

Harry sonrió, para nada molesto de que su jefe supiera algo como esto. El joven de ojos verdes sabía que Hotchner tenía motivos para desconfiar de la gente, especialmente con su historia reciente y con el trabajo que hacía. De hecho, a Harry le gustaba lo protector que el hombre era de su hijo, por lo que no le enojaba que el hombre haya estado mirando sus cosas, o tratando de hacer su perfil. A decir verdad, la última idea no le gustaba. Sabía que tenía un montón de cosas sin resolver por la forma en que creció.

"Parcialmente", coincidió Harry.

"Entonces…conversación adulta…" dijo Aaron. "¿Miras deportes?"

"No"

"¿De verdad?"

No había forma en que Harry pudiera describir Quidditch, y como realmente no seguía los deportes muggles, contestó: "Prefiero los libros" lo que era cierto. El mago pensó que Hermione debería sentirse orgullosa, ya que eso se debía a su influencia. "Y también ajedrez"

"Como Reid", comentó el mayor de los dos hombres.

"¿Tu colega genio?"

"Pensando en ello, el debe ser de tu edad. ¿Veinticinco?"

"Cumplí veintitrés en Julio", respondió Harry.

"Mmm"

No era algo que sucediera seguido, pero Harry sabía que algunas veces, después del trabajo su jefe se unía a su equipo para tomar unos tragos. Lo que era más común era que que fuera Rossi quien convenciera a Aaron de salir a tomar algo, ya que por más cercano que fuera con su equipo, Aaron no acostumbraba salir con ellos. Esas noches que salía con Rossi, Harry sabía bien que tenía que dejar a su jefe solo. Era en aquellos días cuando el humor de Aaron Hotchner se oscurecía con sus memorias y sus errores, y el hombre buscaba más alcohol y se quedaba levantado hasta que no podía caminar sin tumbarse. Luego se quedaría dormido en el sofá, su sueño siendo interrumpido.

Harry decidió un día confrontar a su jefe de alguna manera. Cuando estaba sirviéndose su segundo vaso, Harry puso su mano y lo interrumpió.

"Vete a dormir, ya tuviste demasiado esta noche"

"¿Demasiado?"

Harry suspiró. "Tú sabes que no te ayuda para nada. ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"De alguna manera, yo merezco ser atormentado" murmuró Aaron, su vaso olvidado. Ahora tenía su cabeza entre sus manos, como si estuviese en dolor, y Harry sabía que era así. El había sido igual, cada muerte la sentía personalmente, sin importar si el había conocido a esa persona o no. Tom Riddle había sido inteligente al orquestar sus planes. Dumbledore también, había jugado con las debilidades de Harry. Ahora el hombre de ojos verdes era mucho más inteligente que en su adolescencia, ahora sabía mejor. Entonces ayudó a su jefe a levantarse y lo acompañó a su habitación; y a la mañana siguiente, ambos actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era domingo, y Jack estaba dibujando en la cocina mientras Harry preparaba el almuerzo. Aaron Hotchner estaba en algún otro lugar de la casa.

Ojos curiosos espiaban a Harry.

El mago pretendió no darse cuenta. Quería que el pequeño Jack preguntara primero. El niño conocía un montón de palabras, pero tenía problemas recordando cuáles debía usar. No quería hablar como un bebé, como lo hacían la mayoría de sus amiguitos de cuatro años. Harry le daba todo el tiempo que el pequeño necesitaba.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Si, Jack?"

"Yo tengo un papá, pero mi mamá está muerta. La tía Jessica dice que mamá está con loas angelitos, pero papá dice que mamá se fue, por culpa de un hombre malo"

"Lo sé", le contestó Harry.

"¿Tiene tú un papá y una mamá?"

"No, no tengo más" respondió Harry. "Ellos también se fueron por culpa de un hombre malo también. Yo era más pequeño de lo que tú eras cuando perdiste a tu mamá"

Jack movió su cabeza para un lado. "Tú sabes que papá atrapa a hombres malos. ¿El atrapó a tu hombre malo también?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No, mi familia estaba en otro país, cielo. Tu papi no podía ayudar"

"Oh!" Jack hizo puchero.

"Pero el hombre malo se fue, y no va a volver más"

Esa noche, luego de Jack se había ido a dormir, el jefe de Harry confrontó al mago de ojos verdes.

"Escuché lo que tú y Jack hablaban esta tarde", comentó Aaron.

Harry suspiró. "¿Tienes preguntas para hacerme, supongo?"

"No del tipo que piensas", le dijo Aaron. "¿Necesitas un trago?"

"Yo odio el whiskey y la cerveza, la mayoría de las bebidas alcohólicas en realidad. Me voy a preparar una taza de té, ¿Quieres una?"

"Seguro. Creo que en el momento que me veas con un vaso de alcohol, me lo vas quitar de las manos"

Harry sólo sonrió.

Diez minutos más tarde, ambos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, con una jarra con té entre ellos.

"Mi padre trabajaba para las fuerzas de seguridad, y mi madre se dedicaba a la investigación", empezó Harry. "Papá venía de una antigua familia con dinero, pero mi mamá era de una familia de clase media. Se casaron en cuanto terminaron la escuela"

"Me contaste esto en otras oportunidades", coincidió Aaron.

"Lo que no he mencionado, es que ambos fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía solo quince meses. Primero, alcanzó mi padre. El le estaba gritando a mi madre para que huya conmigo. Mi mamá y yo quedamos atrapados en el piso de arriba. Ella le rogó para que perdone mi vida. De alguna manera lo hizo. Ella murió protegiéndome".

"¿Tu recuerdas verlos morir?", preguntó Aaron.

"Yo escuché a mi padre morir, sólo vi a Riddle matando a mi madre. Ese era su nombre, Tom Riddle"

Aaron frunció su ceño. "¿Y lo atraparon?"

"No, no en aquel momento. Mucho tiempo después cayó", respondió Harry. "¿No recuerdas las bombas y explosiones, las casas llenas de gente muerta en Gran Bretaña unos pocos años atrás?"

"El puente que colapsó". Aaron ojeó al mago. "Fue un ataque terrorista entonces"

Harry asintió. "Eso fue su trabajo. El se presentaba a sí mismo como un líder. Tenía un grupo terrorista que lo apoyaba y acompañaba"

"Todo eso se ocultó del público"

"Sí, todos ellos eran miembros de familias ricas y aristocráticas" Harry hizo una mala cara.

"Tu dijiste que tu también lo eras"

Harry parpadeó. "Mmm, no hasta que tenga treinta. Ahora estoy aprendiendo a manejar mi herencia, pero todas las decisiones pasan por el comité que dejé a cargo de ellas. Trabajo con niños porque me gusta. Fui tutor durante un tiempo, pero eran mocosos, niños consentidos"

Aaron se veía pensativo. "¿Sabes que ocurrió con Riddle?"

"Muerto, lo último que escuché" respondió Harry, recordando el _Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort chocando con su _Expeliarmus_. "No pondré a Jack en peligro por los fantasmas de mi pasado"

"De acuerdo"

"¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí", dijo Aaron.

"¿Más te?"

"¿Qué es lo que tiene?"

"Mmm, canela, menta, cardamomo, pétalos de trébol y algunas otras especias"

"Huele y sabe increíblemente" dijo Hotchner.

"Gracias"

"¿Tu preparaste la mezca?"

"Espero que no te moleste, pero tengo varias macetas con hierbas…" Harry se veía inseguro.

"Puedes usar el jardín si quieres. El patio trasero es bastante grande y bastante vacío"

"¿De verdad?"

Aaron asintió

"¡Gracias!" le dijo Harry al hombre.

"Sólo prepara más de esto. Todos los efectos del café y un sabor diferente"

"¿Cuántos cafés bebes por día?", preguntó Harry. "A mime gusta el olor, pero el sabor… Necesito al menos tres cucharadas de azúcar antes de intentar beberlo"

"Reid" murmuró otra vez Aaron.

"¿El joven genio otra vez?"

"El toma un café que es mas azúcar que café en realidad. Tu me recuerdas a él, algunas cosas que haces" le dijo Aaron. "Pero te relacionas mejor con la gente"

"Gracias, creo"

Los labios de Aaron formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

El timbre de la casa sonaba, y Harry señaló a Aaron y a Jack que sigan comiendo. Era otro fin de semana que el jefe de Harry estaba en la casa.

"No esperaba a nadie," dijo Hotchner mientras se levantaba de su silla.

"Siéntate y come con Jack," le dijo Harry. "Debe ser Miranda, de la casa de al lado"

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Aaron.

"¿La rubia que coquetea contigo?"

Aaron alzó una ceja.

"La rubia con grandes… ojos," terminó Harry, conciente de la presencia de Jack.

El agente de FBI se estremeció. "Con gusto puedes abrir tú la puerta"

Harry tenía razón y era la desenfadada ama de casa que vivía al lado. Aparentemente ella pensaba que Aaron era un buen partido. Ella era divorciada, y mientras Haley estaba viva mantuvo su distancia. Harry la escuchó, y consiguió impedir que entre a la casa y luego de cinco minutos cerró la puerta en su cara, amablemente, por supuesto.

Aaron tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia en su rostro cuando Harry volvió a la mesa. "¿Te deshiciste del gran mostruo?" preguntó

Jack alzó su tierna cabecita. "¿Tenemos monstruos?"

"Yo gané esta vuelta" declaró Harry, haciendo que Jack aplaudiera y que Aaron sonriera. "Y tú me debes una", le dijo a su jefe.

Rossi alzó una ceja. "Tu has traído un Tupperware con comida contigo"

JJ y Prentis estaban mirando. Reid incluso se había estirado para ver mejor

"No para mi," le dijo Hotch a su equipo. Le dio el tupper contenedor a Rossi, quien lo abrió y sacó una galleta.

"Son galletas de chocolate," observó Rossi. Mordió una punta."Chocolate oscuro y ron" declaró.

Los otros se acercaron para agarrar galletas.

"Mmm, ¡Chocolate blanco!" suspiró JJ.

"La mía es igual a la de Rossie," dijo Morgan.

"¡Café y azúcar!" sonrió Reid.

"¿Puede ser que huela galletas?" García entró cargada de carpetas.

Morgan tomó el contenedor que seguía en manos de Rossi y se lo extendió a ella.

"¿Quién las hizo?" preguntó la genio de la tecnología

"Mi amo de llaves", respondió Hotch.

"¿Es ella bonita?" preguntó García, que no había escuchado de Harry antes.

"El" la corrigió Hotch. "Y sí, lo es. Entonces mantén tus manos lejos de él"

García hizo puchero como una niñoa.

"¿Podemos ahora concentrarnos en los casos?", demandó Hotch.

Todos agarraron algunas galletas más, incluso Aaron, antes de empezar a hablar de su caso más reciente

Harry sonrió cuando Jack se chocó con sus piernas. El pequeño niño le estaba mostrando a Harry su proyecto, un papel con brillos (o brillantina) pegado. Había pegado también un sticker con una carita sonriente, y el joven de ojos verdes sabía que a la maestra le había gustado. Las otras madres los estaban observando, y Harry trató de ignorarlas.

"¿Te divertiste hoy?", le preguntó a Jack.

El niño asintió y empezó a hablar rápido acerca de bananas, y confites y su dibujo animado favorito. Harry lo dejó, era parte del ritual. Harry dejaría que Jack cuente todo lo que quería de la escuela antes de llegar a la casa. Luego almorzarían, pintarían, luego vendría la siesta y después jugarían en el patio trasero. Ahora que tenía el permiso de Aaron para plantar en el jardín, Jack también quería ayudar. Así que Harry haría as excavaciones, y Jack lo ayudaría a plantar. Luego juntos las regarían. Eso le permitía al niño jugar en la tierra, y también cansarse lo suficiente como para querer dormir temprano.

Aaron los encontró en el fondo un rato pasadas de las seis de la tarde.

"¡Papi!", gritó Jack arrojándose a los brazos de su padre.

El agente del FBI ignoró que su traje estaba siendo arruinado y levantó a su hijo.

"¡Soy un jardinero!" declaró Jack. Dándose vuelta para mirar a Harry agregó: "Plantamos…"

"Tu ayudaste a plantar menta, tomillo y orégano"

"¡Eso!" dijo Jack "¡Y muchos mas!"

Aaron sonrió. "¿En serio?"

El pequeño niño asintió nuevamente.

"Buen trabajo", le contestó su padre.

Alguien estaba sacudiendo a Harry para que se despierte. Y él sabía el por qué.

"¿Harry?"

"Sólo una pesadilla", gruñó el joven de ojos verdes. Su voz sonaba ronca, y su cuerpo temblaba con un sudor frío.

El agente del FBI asintió, pero se veía preocupado. "Si quieres hablar…"

"De verdad estoy bien," dijo el joven de cabellos negros. "Sólo… memorias. Samhain, lo siento, Halloween se acerca"

"¿Y que tiene que ver?"

"Nada bueno sucede los 31 de Octubre, al menos no a mi", repondió Harry cansadamente. "Lamento haberte despertado y… ¡Oh! Por favor dime que desperté a Jack."

"Está todo bien, Jack sigue durmiendo"

Harry suspiró aliviado. "#Mis padres murieron en la noche de todos los muertos. Esa es una de las cosas que sucedió en esa fecha. Lo lamento, pero realmente odio ese día"

Aaron asintió comprendiendo.

"Vuelve a dormir, y lamento haberte molestado", le dijo Harry a su jefe.

"No es nada. Yo te he mantenido despierto en más de una ocasión"

El joven se rió. Se masajeó las sienes y Aaron se puso de pie.

"Descansa"

"Lo haré," dijo Harry, pero el sabía que iba a pasar bastante hasta que pueda dormirse otra vez.

Aaron Hotchner estaba preocupado por el joven que era su amo de llaves.

Era Halloween, y todo el vecindario se encontraba cubierto con adornos y decoraciones. Jack se había disfrazado también. La casa tenía calabazas y faroles, y al menos dos bowlscon chocolates listos para los niños que iba a andar haciendo "Dulce o Maldición". Jack quería quedarse en la casa.

"¡Tenemos suficiente dulce!" había dicho el niño. Pero Harry lo había llevado igual a al menos dos casas vecinas y el niño había estado encantado.

Ahora estaban en la casa y un Jack vestido de ogro se encontraba atendiendo la puerta con Harry. Aaron había abierto la puerta una o dos veces, para el encanto de su hijo. El se había rehusado a disfrazarse, pero Harry tenía dos sombreros listos. El joven hombre de ojos verdes tenía un sombrero de magos que tenía estrellas que brillaban por sobre la tela azul, y un sombrero cowboy para su jefe.

"Creí que odiabas esta festividad"

"Pero Jack la ama," fue la respuesta de Harry.

Mucho después, luego de que Jack se había ido a dormir, los dos adultos de la casa estaban juntos en la cocina. Harry tenía una taza de té en sus manos, y Aaron un vaso de whiskey, y estaban comiendo lo que había quedado de chocolate y manzanas confitadas.

"Cura todo", Harry dijo acerca del chocolate, y luego agarró una manzana confitada. Nunca había probado una y parecía una interesante opción. Aaron lo estaba mirando intensamente mientras Harry mordió la manzana, la masticó y la tragó.

"Sabes," dijo Aaron, "El otro día… tú dijiste Samhain, no Halloween."

"Soy pagano," respondió Harry. "O al menos parcialmente paganos. Honestamente, yo sigo una mezcla de tradiciones cristianas y paganas" Una mezcla de las cosas que había encontrado en el mundo mágico. "Según los celtas, el nuevo año empieza hoy. El velo que separa los dos mundos es muy fino hoy. Ahora estoy disfrutando una festividad, y luego pagaré respeto a mis antecesores"

"¿Puedo ver cómo?"

"Mmm… De acuerdo, vamos", dijo Harry dejando su manzana a un costado.

El guió a Aaron a su cuarto, donde varias velas estaban esperando ser encendidas.

"Estos dos son mis padres. Mi padrino, su mejor amigo, algunos familiares lejanos, algunos amigos…" Cedric, los otros chicos que murieron durante el gobierno de terror de Voldemort y durante la batalla final, y miembros de su familia que murieron muchotiempo atrás. Había al menos veinte velas allí.

"Soy sólo yo," dijo Harry. "No tengo otra familia. Las oraciones normales, todo eso… No es lo mío. Así que yo sólo enciendo las velas y los recuerdo." Ojeó a su jefe. "Tengo algunas velas extra"

"Yo no soy pagano"

"No necesitas ser uno para pagar tus respetos," le respondió Harry.

"Una vela no sería suficiente"

"El número es mayormente simbólico"

Aaron asintió. "Empecemos entonces"

Harry sonrió y le dio una vela a Aaron.

El agente del FBI la tomó, y luego la encendió. La presencia de Harry mientras pensaba en Haley, la vida que tuvieron juntos, la muerte de ella… Agradecía no estar solo. Y por la forma en que Harry temblaba, supo que el joven apreciaba su presencia también. Cuando todo hubo concluido, Aaron pensó que era sólo su imaginación, pero aquella noche se sintió más cerca de Haley como no se había sentido desde que la enterraron… y su corazón se sentía como más liviano.

******Espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias"!**

Hasta la próxima... Flor


	2. El Pasado del amo de llaves

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**El pasado del Housekeeper**

_Un tiempo atrás, en el Reino Unido_

Harry miraba sin mirar en realidad mientras el Sanador terminaba de curar su brazo. El hechizo cortante había sido una llamada de atención. Había cortado una arteria y lo único que había salvado su vida era rápida reacción y su rápido hechizo. Había sido algo repentino, Harry se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa con una bolsa de comestibles cuando sintió la presencia de otro mago cerca. El hechizo lo dejó casi sin cabeza.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y tanto Harry como el Sanador miraron para ver quién era.

"Harry"

"Ministro," dijo el Sanador

"Kingsley," el joven ojiverde miró al Ministro de Magia.

"Los dejaré solos," dijo el Sanador y dejó la habitación.

"Te ves terrible," dijo Kingsley cuando él y el Niño-que-Vivió quedaron solos.

"Deberías ver a los tres que me atacaron," le respondió Harry.

"Lo hice. No era una imagen bonita. Y esa situación jamás debería haberse presentado. Lo lamento muchísimo Harry."

El joven mago se encogió de hombres. "Es que… El **hechizo demoledor** salió de no sé donde… ¿Creo que había gente en los alrededores?

"Doce muggles al menos en las calles, y otros mirando desde sus casas. En total, más de cincuenta personas. Los que borran y alteran las memorias tuvieron mucho trabajo. Tuvimos que alertarle al Primer Ministro Muggle. Dos Muggles murieron"

Harry sintió como su estómago se contraía. "¡Merlín! Yo debería estar disculpándome. Yo…"

"Harry…" Kingsley se sentó al lado del consternado niño, porque a pesar de sus diecinueve años, Harry Potter todavía era un niño en sus ojos. "Tú no los invitaste. ¡Ellos trataron de asesinarte! Lo único que tú hiciste fue defenderte. Y yo te fallé. Creímos que los teníamos a todos presos. Parece que estábamos equivocados." Kingsley apoyó una mano sobre el hombre de Harry, apretándolo. "Harry, realmente lo lamento. Se suponía que no ibas a tener que luchar más. Todos te hemos fallado, Harry"

Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios de Harry. "Tú eres el único que piensa de esa manera"

Kingsley resopló. "Te escucho. ¿Cuán herido estás?"

"Sólo unas heridas superficiales. Fui demasiado rápido para ellos"

"Escuché que eres aprendiz de Wendolyn Novak-Brown. Que ella misma pidió que lo seas"

Harry se encontraba demasiado cansado y había perdido bastante sangre como para ruborizarse ante el cumplido. "Si, lo hizo. Una semana después que terminé mis **NEWT **_**(exámenes al fin del 7 año- No recuerdo las siglas en español) **_"

"Ella es la mejor experta en magia ofensiva y defensiva que hay en Gran Bretaña," dijo Kingsley. "¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que el Departamento de Aurores intentó contratarla como instructora? ¡Muchísimas!

"Lo único que me interesa en este momento es lavarme la sangre que aún tengo en el cuerpo"

"Comprendo. Te aparecerás conmigo"

Harry no rechazó la oferta de Kingsley.

-Harry/Hotch-Harry/Hotch-

"Es el tercer intento en un mes,", Wendolyn paseaba una y otra vez en la oficina de Kingsley. "Esto se está saliendo de las manos de todos"

El hombre moreno suspiró. "No soy ciego. El Departamento de Aurores no da abasto. Lo último que sabemos de los vampiros es que le pusieron un precio a la cabeza de Harry. La mayoría de las criaturas, por ejemplo los vampiros y los hombres lobo no van a intentar conseguir la recompensa. Harry, generoso como sólo él puede ser, creó una Fundación para el cuidado de los Vampiros, Hombres lobo, otras criaturas, y los huérfanos que la guerra dejó"

Wendolyn se rió. "Me imagino que los Vampiros lo amaron. Escuché que hizo pasar una nueva legislación en el Wizengamot, y que incluso Malfoy lo apoyó"

Kingsley sonrió. "Harry es una bocanada de aire fresco. Incluso los viejos políticos lo aman. Y los sobrevivientes de las fracciones que apoyaban las creencias de Voldemort no quieren oponérsele públicamente, y otros lo respetan lo suficiente como para apoyarlo. Y ayuda el hecho de que el presneta sus proyectos y leyes con pruebas y hechos. Harry ha hecho mi trabajo mucho más fácil de lo que yo hubiese creído"

"El no puede permanecer en Gran Bretaña. Diablos, no puede permanecer en Europa directamente," dijo la bruja.

El Ministro suspiró. "Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé"

"¿Tienes un plan?

"Sólo espero que Harry acepto"

"Es un chico inteligente, lo hará"

-Harry/ Hotch- Harry/Hotch-

Un día después del atento en contra de su vida, y Harry seguía siendo un desastre.

Wendolyn y Kingsley eran las únics personas que visitaban Grimmauld Place, su casa desde el fin de la guerra. Luego de seis meses de constantes atentos en contra de su vida, Harry había decido cortar toda relación con todos los demás. Había sucedido gradualmnte, perdiendo el contacto con sus amigos, rechazando lasa invitaciones que le llegaban, diciendo que estaba ocupado Luego de cinco meses la mayoría pensab que Harry vivía una vida ocupada, no que él los estaba evitando. Sólo Wendolyn, Kingsley, y sorprendemente McGonagall y Filtwick sabían de su estrategia. La mujer escocesa no coincidía, pero comprendía los motivos de Harry. Kingsleydía se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Harry y era su confidente, y Wendolyn, la bruja era la mentora del mago de ojos verdes, su verdadera mentora, quien a diferencia de Dumbledore, realmente se preocupaba de que Harry sobreviviera. Teddy, su ahijado, era aún muy pequeño para hacer otra cosa que balbucear y dormir. Andrómeda también comprendía, y lo mostraba enviándole cartas fotos de Teddy, y Harry en respuesta le enviaba juguetes y notas cortas. Cuando Teddy sea más grande, Harry tenía planeado visitarlo y contarle historias acerca de sus padres, pero por ahora, mantenía su distancia. Era difícil y solitario, pero mantenía seguros a aquellos que él quería, y eso era suficiente para Harry.

"¿Kreacher preparó el té?" preguntó Kingsley.

"No, Kreacher murió en el quinto atentado contra mi vida por un _Avada Kedavra_," respondió Harry. Lo que no le mencionó a Kingsley fue que él también había recibido un _Avada Kedavra_ y sobrevivió, otra vez. Era la tercera vez que recibía ese hechizo, y seguramente no la última. Harry no había encontrado la situación agradable, pero era agradecido por ese pequeño milagro.

"Lo lamento," dijo Kingsley.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué están los dos aquí?"

Wendolyn y Kingsley se miraron el uno al otro.

"Tuve una idea," dijo el Ministro.

"En realidad, más que una idea, es un plan," agregó Wendolyn.

"Por tu seguridad," continuó Kingsley

"Y la seguridad de la gente a mi alrededor," agregó Harry.

"Eso también, pero principalmente estoy preocupado por ti," dijo Kingsley. "¿Qué sabes acerca del Programa de Protección de Testigos?"

Harry frunció su entrecejo. "Creo que recuerdo una película acerca de eso. ¿Qué es?"

"La versión americana de los Aurores tiene un programa que ayuda a la gente en peligro a tener una nueva vida," dijo Kingsley. "Yo no creo que necesitemos algo tan extremo en tu caso, no por un largo período de tiempo, pero sí lo suficiente para que encontremos quién ha estado tratando de asesinarte"

"¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?", preguntó Harry

"Semanas, meses o incluso años," admitió Kingsley. "Yo odio estar sugiriendo esto, pero…"

Harry suspiró. "Yo hubiera sugerido lo mismo en tu lugar. Cada vez que tratan de matarme, otros resultan heridos mientras yo huyo. Lo haré. Iré"

"Entonces… ¿Cómo funciona este plan tuyo?"

Kingsley explicó cómo iba a tener que mudarse, ocultar su verdadera identidad, no usar magia, y ese tipo de cosas. Finalizó diciéndole a Harry que era necesario que deje Europa, y el joven mago, no discutió.

"¿Y que va a pasar con mi aprendizaje con Wendolyn? ¿Y mis lugares en el Wizengamot? Sé que los duendes de Gringotts manejan mi dinero, pero querían que yo empiece a hacerlo…

"¿Escuchaste hablar de representantes legales?", preguntó Wendolyn. "Selecciona a alguien a quien conozcas, en quién confíes y que conozca bien tus ideas, y que él o ella ocupen tu lugar"

"Tengo dos lugares y dos votos" dijo Harry.

"Podrías usar pergamino de Esfinges," dijo Kinkgsley. "Es como los mensajes de texto de los Muggles. Tu representante en el Wizengamot puede tener un pedazo para que tu puedas comunicarte con él o con ella…"

"El", decidió Harry. "Necesito hablar con Filius antes de irme." Harry se volteó para hablar con Wendolyn. "Te sugeriría a ti, pero…"

"Pero el derramamiento de sangre no se permite en el Wizengamot"

Harry sonrió. "Exactamente"

"¿Comprendes que necesitas terminar tus asuntos aquí? Preguntó Kingsley. "¿Dar excusas y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?"

"No será tan difícil," dijo Harry. "Tengo pocos asuntos, llamados Andy y Teddy, Minerva y Filius, y ustedes dos por supuesto. Y Luna, que nunca se da por vencida. Y los Duendes. No debo olvidarme de ellos. Y nadie más"

"Sigo pensando que tus amigos son unos idiotas," comentó Wendolyn "Peor funciona para nosotros"

"¿Cuándo necesitas que esté listo para irme? Le preguntó Harry a Kingsley.

"¿Te es suficiente con dos días?", le preguntó el ministro.

"Más que suficiente," le respondió Harry.

-Harry/ Hotch- Harry/ Hotch-

_Estados Unidos_

A Harry le resultó simpático el Auror (allí les llamaban Agentes del Gobierno Mágico o AGM) que lo recibió. Era enérgico, amable y agradable. Le dio a Harry todos los documentos que iba a necesitar, una historia de un pasado para que Harry pueda contar, e incluso le invitó a tomar un café antes de acompañarlo al lugar donde Harry se iba a esconder temporalmente. Durante la siguiente semana el AGM Gibson le enseñó a Harry las cosas que iba a necesitar saber para sobrevivir en el mundo Muggles de Estados Unidos. Si bien Harry conocía el mundo Muggle, habían pasado cerca de diez años desde la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo en el mundo Muggle. Harry disfrutó esas lecciones y aprendió acerca del dinero, tecnología (usando una runa especial tatuada en su axila para que los aparatos electrónicos no exploten cada vez que el intentara usarlos), cultura popular y algunas cosas del gobierno y la vida en general. Una semana después le dieron una casa. Había convertido algo de su dinero a dólares. Todavía tenía su varita, para nada más que pudiese vincularlo con el mundo mágico, ni que pudiera hacer a alguien sospechar que era Harry Potter. Su cabello era más largo, trenzado en su espalda. Su mala vista había sido corregida, y hacía tiempo que su famosa cicatriz había desaparecido. Se vestía con pantalones de jean, zapatillas y buzos o remeras, y ´las líneas de preocupación de su rostro iban desapareciendo. Cursó clases en una escuela norteamericana para obtener un diploma como le había sugerido el AGM, y había empezado a buscar un trabajo.

Durante sus primeros meses en los Estados Unidos Harry intentó un montón de trabajos. Mesero, cocinero, vendedor, y luego empezó a cuidar niños, descubriendo que disfrutaba ese trabajo. Los niños eran realmente dulces y adorables. Así fue como encontró en un periódico el anuncio que iba a cambiar su vida. Un tal Aaron Hotchner buscaba por alguien que cumpla la tarea de amo de llaves y también que cuide de su hijo. Harry sabía que había muchas cosas en contra de que el obtenga ese trabajo, como su género y edad, pero decidió intentarlo. Fue, conoció al padre, y aprobó. Luego conoció al niño, al pequeño Jack, y se enamoró de él, y decidió quedarse.

No había sido fácil, mudarse a la casa; pero aparentemente Aaron Hotchner era un agente del FBI, quien trabajaba en la Unidad de Análisis de Comportamiento en Quántico. Era un viudo, y el pequeño Jack de cuatro años era huérfano porque un hombre loco había decido destruir a la familia de Aaron. La confianza fue creciendo de a poco, y Jack se abrió, permitiendo que Harry entre en su vida. El padre era más reservado, todavía marcado por la tragedia. Harry comprendía lo que sentía, y lo dejó sólo, dando lo mejor de sí para cuidar de los hombres Hotchner.

-Harry/Hotch- Harry/ Hotch-

_Tiempo Presente:_

"¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!"

Dicho mago sonrió y levantó a Jack. El niño estaba empapado por haberse escapado del baño. Su padre se encontraba detrás, y se veía divertido.

"Apenas pude empezar a secarlo," admitió Aaron. "No se queda quieto"

"Tú ocúpate de la pasta, y yo me voy a asegurar que este pequeño nudista se ponga sus pijamas"

Jack hizo pucherito. "Quiero jugar con mis piratas otra vez"

"Lo dejo en tus manos," le dijo Hotch a Harry, dejándolo con el niño que seguía con sus pucheros.

Harry subió las escaleras diciéndole cosas vagas al niño para mantenerlo entretenido.

Cuando regresó a la cocina con un Jack que estaba vestido y seguía contento, Aaron estaba sirviendo la pasta con las albóndigas, e incluso había servido dos vasos de vino, uno para él y otro para Harry.

"La cena está lista," dijo, haciendo que Jack festeje su comida favorita, la cuál era cualquier pasta.

Aaron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada divertid.

"Si se ensucia de vuelta…" le advirtió Harry a Aaron.

"No lo hará," le aseguró Aaron.

"Comamos entonces"

-Harry/ Hotch- Harry/ Hotch-

La cena estaba terminada, y Harry se había retirado a su habitación.

El mago abrió la carta que le había llegado esa mañana con el correo Muggle. Habían sido meses desde su último contacto con el mundo mágico (si ignoraba la sesión de Wizengamot de tres meses atrás). El remitente era el AMG Gibson y le estaba enviando a Harry el resúmen mensual de Gringotts y una imagen de Teddy y Andrómeda. Harry sonrió mirando la imagen, y luego la prendió fuego cuidadosamente con un encendedor. No era bueno tener evidencia de su vida pasada con el, pero era lindo saber que Andy y Teddy se encontraban bien, y que su ahijado estaba creciendo saludablemente.

**Primero, quiero disculparme por no haber contestdo sus encantadores comentarios. Gracias por leer la historia, por ponerla en sus alertas, y aún muchas más gracias por comentarla! Probablemente no les interese mi vida, pero para que se den una idea de mi falta de tiempo les cuento que curso tres carreras universitarias al mismo tiempo (si creen q estoy loca, no se rpeocupen, todo el mundo me lo dice :). La semana que viene tenemos tres feriados en Argentina, y los otros dos días de la semana no curso xq la profe se enfermó, así que voy a tener tiempo de ponerme al día con mis traducciones.**

**Antes del Domingo voy a tratar de actualizar Sucesos Inesperados, y los primeros días de la semana que viene voy a publicar una encuesta en mi perfil con las otras historias q quiero traducir, para que ustedes voten cual quieren leer primero...**

**Gracias por leer hasta acá y prometo nohacer mis notas tan largas.**

**Besos! Flor  
><strong>


End file.
